


You Will Heed My Words

by TheTyger



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, The Round Table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTyger/pseuds/TheTyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Take me up and cast me away,<br/>Feel the wrath of Morgana Le Fay.<br/>See Emrys' eyes glow molten gold,<br/>Build Albion as was foretold."</p><p>A poetry collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Round Table

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a quote from Kilgharrah.

The prince has found a table,  
It's been hidden through the years;  
And now these friends are gathered,  
Always strong through pain and fear.

Arthur stands for courage,  
And for doing what is right;  
He's bringing in a brand new age  
Of magic, peace and light.

Lancelot stands gladly,  
With his dream at last fulfilled;  
Finally a knight now,  
And doing Arthur's will.

Elyan's done running,  
A new man shall he be;  
He's ready for a purpose,  
And ready to be free.

Leon stands for loyalty,  
Steady, calm and wise;  
Just acting in the background,  
The truth to stop the lies.

Gwaine stands for adventure,  
For looking out for friends;  
Strong and ever-ready  
And letting past wounds mend.

Percival stands strong now,  
As ever he has done;  
Steady as an oak tree,  
And silent as the sun.

Gaius stands for healing,  
For letting bygones go;  
Forgiving and forgetting  
To chase away the woe.

Guinevere stands faithful,  
And love and kindness rule;  
Prince Arthur knows her answer:  
She'll see him through in full.

Merlin stands for friendship,  
Acceptance and support;  
And Arthur knows that he'll have help  
Whenever he falls short.

The knights and friends have spoken,  
All loyal, brave and fair;  
Above all, they stand for Arthur,  
So enemies, beware!


	2. Arthur

Born of magic and raised of hate

Ever ready and facing fate

Take me up and cast me away

Feel the wrath of Morgana Le Fay

See Emrys' eyes glow molten gold

Build Albion as was foretold

Take a queen with a silver ring

Become the Once And Future King


End file.
